


此处省略三千字

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	此处省略三千字

16

周围包裹着浓郁的甜香，朱一龙深吸一口，原来是小桂花神啊。

抱着的小家伙还真是敏感啊，仅是一个拥抱就发情了。

难道是被自己压迫了强制发情？

不过这股香味刺激了朱一龙体内刚刚解开的燥气。

血液开始上流，冲击着头部。

龙神的眼睛赤红，看着怀中柔软香甜的小桂花神。

一手退掉对方和自己之间烦人的衣衫，顺势布下大阵。

吻上小花神柔软的双唇，将其扑到在地。

抬起对方的一条腿，顺着本能将自己已经涨得通红的欲望强行塞了进去。

桂花神睁大着眼睛，痛的发不出声，惊恐地看着身上两眼通红正在对自己施暴的神明。

龙神的动作特别粗暴。

相互的作用力，不仅桂花神痛到失声，朱一龙也难受的要死。

过于紧致的甬道死死地绞着自己，没有润滑的作用更是将初次交合的小穴直接磨出了血。

已经彻底失控的欲望在桂花神温暖的体内彻底爆发出来。

龙神不在压抑自己的身体，掰着小花神的一条腿顺着本能动作起来。

穴内的血液在这一进一出中起到了一定的润滑作用，小桂花神已经三神失去七魄，空洞着眼神任由对方将粗大火热的欲望埋进自己体内。

朱一龙在这不断的抽插中慢慢体会到乐趣。

特别是每次自己一退出，小穴内的嫩肉死死地吸着自己粗长的龙根，滴滴答答的血液顺着臀缝流了下去。

看到红色的液体，本已经失去理智的龙神恢复了些许清明。

该死，自己还真是毫无经验，怎么办，停是停不下来了。

“交合一旦开始只能等到药效全过才能停下。”凤的话在耳边响起。

龙神有点点后悔，但真的已经控制不住了。

尽量轻柔的抚摸了一下交合之处。

小花神的内穴恢复了过来。

但情况又变回了一开始。

朱一龙现在真的头皮发麻。

向下看去，发现身下的小花神毫无动静。

一愣。

“没有神能承受住现在的你。”

魔咒一般这句话出现在朱一龙脑海中。

身下的动作丝毫没有停下，俯下身，尽量想起那些精怪们在交合的时候都会做的动作。

含住桂花神的唇瓣，用力的吮吸着，将自己的气息缓缓渡了进去。

双手抱住小家伙的身体，尽量轻柔的爱抚着。

“恩~”在掠过胸前凸起时，小桂花神终于发出了声音。

“是这里吗？”龙神终于找到一处能刺激的地方，手指用力的捏了一下。

“啊。”桂花神张着嘴发出更大的回应。

像是寻了乐子，朱一龙开始揉捏起那一处。

桂花神的思维渐渐开始回归，慢慢开始散发起香气，身体逐渐柔软了下来。

进进出出的交合之处，也开始分泌液体。

朱一龙下体终于感觉不是那么粗糙了。

在蜜液的润滑下，龙神仿佛可以稍稍体会到那帮老家伙们说的乐趣了。

龙神嘴上吸收着桂花神的香气，恨不得将整个小花神吞下，身下的动作不禁粗暴了起来。

桂花神眼神终于恢复了点理智，感受到身上神的动作，抬起小爪子想要推开。

发现自己毫无力气，双手软绵绵的垂了下来。

感受到自己身下小家伙的拒绝，朱一龙松开了已经红肿的唇瓣，起身看着身下已经动情开花，浑身粉色的桂花神。

惩罚般的开始用力顶撞那个让自己醉生梦死的小穴。

大幅度的动作冲击着桂花神的身体，他不自觉的跟着晃动，被迫开出一朵朵花，身后的小穴分泌出更多的液体。

随着龙神粗暴的动作，穴内的液体被带进带出，顺着红肿的穴口流了下来。

还有部分被龙神快速的冲击磨成泡沫，黏在龙神的囊袋大腿上，浓浓的花香顺着那里散开。

朱一龙看着已经发情的桂花神，嘴里发出让人愉悦的叫声，双眼发红加大了下身的动作。

在一次乱撞之后，桂花神的声音婉转了一下。

龙神像是发现了什么有趣的事情，连续撞击了那里几下。

桂花神被刺激的叫得更大声。

连续的撞击之后，已经被草软的穴肉又密密麻麻的吸了上来，龙神眼前一亮，持续向那里顶撞着。

桂花神受不了这种撞击，开始哭了起来，嘴里喊着不要了不要了。

这副梨花带雨的样子，刺激了龙神雄性的某根施虐神经，更加猛烈地撞击着那里。

一番哭泣之后，龙神感觉到桂花神的身体一阵紧绷，小腹处一片黏黏的液体。

直接被操射了。

高潮后的身体尤为敏感，特别是身后还插着龙神粗长的性器。

小穴更是紧密的咬着龙神。

全身泛起漂亮的红色，双眼迷离地看着对方，嘴角还有承受不住而流出的液体，一阵阵浓郁的桂花香包裹在两人周围。

龙神呼吸着香气，不顾桂花神敏感的身体，继续大开大合的动作着。

小东西无力的承受着这一切，被迫开出一朵朵花，后穴分泌出更多的液体。

在被无情地操射第五次之后，桂花神目光涣散，而龙神还兴致勃勃地动作着。

身上已经沾满了桂花神的液体，浓郁的甜香弥漫在两神之间。

龙神终于有感觉了。

小东西已经叫不出声，任由对方动作，身上更是龙神为了让他出声，在他身上按出青青紫紫一大片，没有一处好肉。

朱一龙终于射出了这场性事的第一次精液，狠狠地将龙根深深地埋进桂花神的体内，一大股液体射进桂花神平坦的小腹中。

几十万年，甚至上百万年积攒的浓精流进桂花神的体内，龙神特有的精气冲撞着他的身体。

不自觉的哆嗦起来。

“没有神能承受你的力量。”

该死。

朱一龙托起桂花神，手放在他被精液撑起的小腹上，“小家伙，运转神魂，吸收这里的东西。”

桂花神涣散的眼神丝毫没有动作。

糟了。

朱一龙吻住小桂花的唇瓣，顺着口腔和小穴，将自身的神力慢慢渡给他。

“恩。。”终于，怀中的小家伙有了反应。

那双眼睛中终于有了龙神的倒影。

看着有了一丝清明的桂花神，朱一龙松了口气，半身成神后的神力，换一个可口甜美的小可爱，值得。

松开唇瓣，抱着小东西的身体，在他的耳边指引着他运转神力。

桂花神不自觉的跟随着朱一龙的话运转，身体稍微恢复了点力气。

奈何龙神的力量太过强大，不是小小的花神能够承受的，根本无法吸收。

朱一龙以为没问题了，借着药劲儿又开始了新的运动。

又射入一股精液之后，发现了不对劲。

按理说应该没问题，为什么小桂花神的神力却丝毫没有变化。

释放出自己的精气包裹住对方，开始在一次次抽插中将自己的力量带动着对方运转神力。

小桂花神终于开始吸收龙神的力量。

朱一龙才放下心来。

原来需要自己的指引才能吸收。

那就做到你习惯这样吸收。

想到这里朱一龙借着药劲继续运动起来。

 

已经连续做了几天的朱一龙解了一部分药效，逐渐开始清醒过来。

看到桂花神身上的伤痕，心里一疼。

自己还真的是毫无经验，一挥手，桂花神身上的伤痕已经痊愈。

交合之处黏黏腻腻地连接着两神。

朱一龙柔和地笑了。

低下头吻了吻软绵绵晕晕乎乎的小家伙。

“嗯。”疲劳的桂花神想要睡觉，过多的开花和发情，让他神魂疲惫。

特别是接受了龙神一半的神力和精气，神魂根本承受不住。

加上，龙神不知道哪里来的兴致，特别喜欢捏桂花神腰间的软肉，浑身上下的伤痕。

只想晕死过去。

这是桂花神脑内唯一的想法。

像是发现桂花神的想法，朱一龙抱住他的身体，附在他的耳边，尽量温柔地说着。

“不能晕过去，再坚持一下，否则就醒不过来了。”

没错，情花酿。

尽管龙神用不上这个东西，但也是听说过的。

这大概也算是活了这么多年的好处了。

交合之时双方要保持清醒，否则药效会冲击其中一方，严重时影响神魂，甚至沉睡不醒。

只有高阶神明才会使用的情药。

以及，这药不仅能发情，还能使双方最大程度上交融。

朱一龙体会到这件事的乐趣，便也不再控制自己的药效，任由自己借着药劲儿在桂花神身上为非作歹。

一次次的交合之中，小桂花神已经放弃了挣扎，为什么没有神来救我。

“噗。。”朱一龙听到了这个小笨蛋沙哑低沉的声音。

虽说做爱的时候发出这种声音很不礼貌，但这个傻瓜。

有神来找你哦，还不少，但是。

朱一龙笑眯眯地含住那张小嘴，吮吸着甜花香。

因为，我是龙神啊。

最强大的神明。

他们怎么可能打扰我们。

 

终于到了第四十九天。

我感觉体内的药劲已经差不多消散了。

低头再一次紧紧抱着小桂花神，含住他的耳垂。

听到小家伙沙哑着嗓子问。

“你是白莲花吗？长得这么好看。。恩~”

我听到这里觉得很奇怪，龙神就不能长得好看？

已经清醒的我，恶作剧般狠狠撞了那个承欢了四十九日的小穴。

感受到身下人已经酥软的身体再次加紧我。

这个妖精！

笑眯眯地看着这棵小桂花。

“你喜欢白色？”

边说边惩罚性的捏了捏他腰间的软肉。

像是想起了什么。

“你叫什么名字？”

身下柔软香甜的小神软糯糯地回答，“桂花。。”

还没有名字啊。。

那么，眸子一紧，天赐礼物。

我的小桂花神啊。

“既然没有，那你以后就叫宇吧，我的整个小宇宙。”

而后，四十九日到了。

药效彻底消散。

一个安神术，怀中的桂花睡了过去。

我轻柔地吻了吻他的额头。

“晚安，白宇。”

我化出一袭朱衫，包裹住怀中已经晕过去的小桂花。

撤掉结界，看向已经在外面等候多时的花神们。


End file.
